Gary Weeks
Bürgerlicher Name Edson Gary Weeks Körpergröße 1,79 m Bücher The Human League: A Novel Approach to Success Filmographie *Nightmare City (announced) (rumored) (2019) *The Goose That Laid the Golden Egg (pre-production) ... Johnny Forteo (2019) *Instant Family (filming) ... Dirk (2019) *Bottle Girl (post-production) ... Richie (2018) *Cloak & Dagger (TV Series) ... Greg (2018) *Hap and Leonard (TV Series) ... Agent Glen (2018) *Rampage - Big meets Bigger ... Police Captain (2018) *The Inspectors (TV Series) ... Vince Marshall (2018) *The 15:17 to Paris ... Recruiter (2018) *The Haves and the Have Nots (TV Series) ... Agent Harris (2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming ... Agent Foster (2017) *All Eyez on Me ... Attorney (uncredited) (2017) *Fast & Furious 8 ... Super Jet Pilot (2017) *MacGyver (TV Series) ... Agent Brooks (2017) *The Mothers (Short) ... Jacob Watkins (2017) *Hidden Figures: Unerkannte Heldinnen ... Reporter at Press Conference (2016) *Killing Reagan (TV Movie) ... Stephen Colo (2016) *Sully ... Reporter #3 (2016) *Greenleaf (TV Series) ... Adrian Miller (2016) *Halt and Catch Fire (TV Series) ... Tim Henkel (2016) *Annabelle Hooper and the Ghosts of Nantucket ... Burt Hooper (2016) *The Nice Guys ... Officer McMillian (2016) *Saints & Sinners (TV Series) ... Tom Williams (2016) *Die Bestimmung - Allegiant ... Perfexia Father (2016) *South of Hell (TV Series) ... Terence Clay (2015) *Devious Maids (TV Series) ... Detective Boyd (2015) *Self/less: Der Fremde in mir ... Chauffeur (2015) *Complications (TV Series) ... Rob Ellison (2015) *Jurassic World ... Father of Three (2015) *For the Love of Ruth ... Peter (2015) *Finding Carter (TV Series) ... Agent Lee (2015) *Project Almanac ... Ben Raskin (2015) *Hindsight (TV Series) ... Anton Toubassy (2015) *The Assault (TV Movie) ... Dan Gleason (2014) *Satisfaction (TV Series) ... Devon (2014) *Reckless (TV Series) ... A.S. Ken Gorman (2014) *Resurrection (TV Series) ... Deputy Andrew Chartman (2014) *Bet on Red (Short) ... Sean (2014) *Love Sick Lonnie (Short) ... Franz (2014) *Ride Along ... Dr. Cowan (2014) *Company Town (TV Movie) ... Chuck Friel (2013) *Anchorman - Die Legende kehrt zurück ... Scout Leader (2013) *Devil's Knot - Im Schatten der Wahrheit ... TV Reporter at Weaver (2013) *Under the Dome (TV Series) ... Norrie's Dad - Michael (2013) *Revolution (TV Series) ... Marcus Miller (2013) *Voll abgezockt ... Prominence Security Guard (2013) *The Spectacular Now: Perfekt ist jetzt ... Joe (2013) *Cassandra French's Finishing School for Boys (TV Series) ... Detective Bates (2012) *Nashville (TV Series) ... Reid Olson (2012) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Corporal (2012) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Capt. Gino Carrigan (2012) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) ... Tom Witten (2012) *A Perfect Ending ... Dr. Weiller (2012) *Blackout - Die totale Finsternis (TV Series) ... Detective Campbell (2012) *Fetching (TV Series) ... Beautiful Pajama Guy (2012) *Burn Notice (TV Series) ... Campbell (2008-2012) *Zombie Apocalypse (TV Movie) ... Mack (2011) *Zeit der Sehnsucht (TV Series) ... Scott / Scott Albright (2011) *The Event (TV Series) ... Ted Fisk (2011) *Big Love (TV Series) ... Sheriff Dent (2011) *Red Shift (TV Series) ... Bryce (2011) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... Clay Mastin (2010) *Next Stop Murder (TV Movie) ... Officer Maslar (2010) *Elena Undone ... Barry (2010) *All My Children (TV Series) ... Dr. Clayton (2010) *Parks and Recreation (TV Series) ... Nick Newport Jr. (2010) *A Line in the Sand ... LCpl. David Miller (2009) *Monk (TV Series) ... Mr. Cooper (2009) *Nowhere to Hide ... Officer Randolph (2009) *Deadland ... Sean Kalos (2009) *Clones Gone Wild (Short) ... Keenan (2009) *Shark (TV Series) ... EPA Worker (2008) *Das Büro (TV Series) ... Cop #1 (2008) *Chuck (TV Series) ... Fireman (2007) *A Guy Named Murphy (Short) ... Ed Murphy (2007) *Wicked Wicked Games (TV Series) ... Tom Anderson (2006-2007) *After Midnight: Life Behind Bars (TV Movie) ... Kevin (2006) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Male Bystander (2006) *Veronica Mars (TV Series) ... Detailer (2006) *29 Reasons to Run ... Jack Paradise (2006) *Passions (TV Series) ... Harmony Cop / Harmony Airport Cop (2003-2006) *O.C., California (TV Series) ... Cop #2 (2005) *Summerland Beach (TV Series) ... Officer Raleigh (2005) *Morphin(e) (Short) ... Sheriff Tim Goodman (2005) *24 - Twenty Four (TV Series) ... Agent Dalton (2005) *(K)Ein fast perfekter Mord (TV Movie) ... Jail reporter #3 (2004) *The Drone Virus - Tödliche Computerviren ... Security Guard #1 (2004) *An Bord der Tiger Cruise (TV Movie) ... Lt. Tom Hillman (2004) *Black Sash (TV Series) ... Cop (2003) *Threat Matrix - Alarmstufe Rot (TV Series) ... State Policeman (2003) *Hunter (TV Series) ... Lt. Kroft (2003) *Tremors (TV Series) ... Brock (2003) *Red Skies (TV Movie) ... Agent #1 (2002) *Star Trek: Enterprise (TV Series) ... Engineer (2001-2002) *Waiting on the Lost (Short) ... Ethan Evans (2001) *Invisible Man - Der Unsichtbare (TV Series) ... Security Guy (2001) *The Chronicle (TV Series) ... Darren (2001) *Courage (TV Series) ... Jason Polonsky / Charlie Nett (2000) *The Kid - Image ist alles ... Russ' Son (uncredited) (2000) *Sunset Beach (TV Series) ... Police Officer (1999) *Zweite Liga - Die Indianer von Cleveland sind zurück ... Buzz (uncredited) (1998) Producer *Basement Bob (producer) (announced) (2016) *I'm in the Bands (Documentary) (producer) (completed) (2015) *Morning Shift (Short) (producer) (2015) *Love Sick Lonnie (Short) (producer) (2014) *Meth Head (producer) (2013) *Detention (Short) (co-producer) (2013) *ThePerfectSomeone.com (Short) (producer) (2012) *Where am I Texas (Short) (executive producer) (2011) *Red Shift (TV Series) (producer - 1 episode) (2011) *Domestic Disturbing (Short) (producer) (2010) *Imagine That... (Short) (producer) (2010) *Funky Pickles (Short) (associate producer) (2009) *Deadland (producer) (2009) *Clones Gone Wild (Short) (producer) (2009) *After Midnight: Life Behind Bars (TV Movie) (associate producer) (2006) *29 Reasons to Run (producer) (2006) Writer *Basement Bob (announced) (2016) *Morning Shift (Short) (2015) *ThePerfectSomeone.com (Short) (creator) / (writer) (2012) *Red Shift (TV Series) (created by - 1 episode) (2011) *Domestic Disturbing (Short) (2010) *Imagine That... (Short) (screenplay) / (story) (2010) *Deadland (writer) (2009) *Clones Gone Wild (Short) (writer) (2009) *A Guy Named Murphy (Short) (2007) *29 Reasons to Run (2006) Miscellaneous Crew *Hap and Leonard (TV Series) (acting coach - 6 episodes) (2017) Director *Basement Bob (co-director) (announced) (2016) *I'm in the Bands (Documentary) (completed) (2015) *Morning Shift (Short) (2015) *ThePerfectSomeone.com (Short) (2012) *Domestic Disturbing (Short) (2010) Soundtrack *29 Reasons to Run (performer: "Plop Plop") / (writer: "Hymn-En-Em Rap" (uncredited), "Plop Plop") (2006) Thanks *Phantom Nights (TV Series) (special thanks) (2016) *Times Like Dying (Short) (special thanks) (2016) *Favor (special thanks) (2013) Himself *Official Rejection (Documentary) ... Himself (2009) *The Commuter Talk Show (Short) ... Himself (2008) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Walk with Me (2012) ... Corporal Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3